My DarkKnight
by corpsedollie
Summary: Sasuke isn't as innocent as he seems. With his sick, dark and twisted mind- He does the unthinkable.
1. Chapter 1

Hey You Guys... So there is alota of people that knows that I am a huge Saku Ita fan and I read mostly only fics on them. but i know that not everybody likes it, like my friends for examply. So that why I wrote the other fics that I wrote...

But now I decided to stick to my rootes from where it all began... This is dedicated to all the Sakura Itachi fans...

Love you guys to bits and pieces :) Lessthenthree

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I do not own Naruto on any way possible. I wish I did. Lolz Lessthenthree

^v^

My Dark Knight.

Sakura took one hard liquor shooter after another. She was the only girl at the bar surrounded by a ton of sex-deprived men only interested in one thing. Too all of them it was like a game of who can get Sakura first, impressing her with their male echoes, muscles and of course money. But she drank amongst them like she was a part of them; she thought she was just having a good time and that the men were interested in her bubbly personality.

Despite her loud laughter, non-funny jokes, screaming amongst the men and teasing, she couldn't help to notice the pair of onyx coloured eyes staring at her from way across the bar. She didn't take it to heart though since men always seemed to stare at her in a weird way.

'Have to go to the bathroom guys' Sakura said.

She jumped of the bar table and dashed past the crowd of men.

'Nice ass, hun' one of the men said that seemed to not be able to keep his hands for himself. He firmly grasped Sakura's ass check making everybody notice. It was way over the line.

'Don't touch me' Sakura said threw grinding teeth. She turned around and grabbed the man's wrist tightly removing his hand from her private area.

'Oh come on, babe. You are practically begging for it'

He grabbed her behind again and forcefully pulled her body closer towards his.

'Let...go... of ... me' Sakura said trying to wriggle herself loose from the man's grip but try as she might, it was no use.

Then the man came in closer for a forced kiss. Sakura moved her face away in protest.

But then in a blink of an eye a third person came in between them, forcing them apart. All Sakura saw was Black hair brushing pass her and the thug falling to the floor with a nose bleed. It all happened so quickly, Sakura never even once took note of whether he did get punched or just was over sensitive when somebody his own size pushes him around.

The man with the onyx shaded eyes and jet black hair swept Sakura in his arms and dashed outside towards the cool night air. He carried her like she weight next to nothing.

He then placed Sakura gently on her feet and dashed away.

Sakura had no time to even say thank you and he was gone. The man with the mysteriously handsome eyes and gorgeous face disappeared into thin air. She decided to call him her Dark knight.

'Until we meet again' she thought to herself until she walked home

* * *

><p>Oh and this is dedicated to my friend moony. She got me writing again. She gave me the plotbunny decease. Gotta love that kid. hahahaha<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! A new chapter. i want to finish this one of since i want to focuse on my other stories.**

**Please read and review**

**And give me as much CONSTRUCTIVE critisism as possible... How else am I gna learn how to get better.**

**Special Thanks to moony, akatsuki uchiha Sakura, Karatekid-ninja, kunoichi uchiha Sakura for the first reviews and the subscribers. without you guys I would'nt even consider continueing**

**now on to the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

My DarkKnight

Violentleelee

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura fell on her bed, staring at her blank ceiling in thought. Her head was still buzzing from the alcohol and the ninja like fast movements of the mysterious man with the dark black eyes.

How long was he staring at her. Why did he come to help her to not even stop and ask her name.

With the man's mysterious face still fresh in her mind, Sakura turned to her side and fell into her night slumber.

Sakura had a rather odd dream. Extremely cliché.

She was stuck in a large castle, she was in the room way on top. And the castle was guarded by a giant fire breathing dragon. She dreamt of how a knight in pitch black armor arrived at her castle on a black horse. The dark knight slayed the dragon with his big sword and he had no harm done to him what so ever. He arrived at her room in one piece, carrying her out of the castle on his horse. Once outside, they both dismounted the horse. He faced her. He took of his helmet. His handsome face fully exposed. But just as he was about to speak, Sakura woke up.

"Seriously" she huffed at herself.

Clamping her eyes with her thumb and index finger.

It was still night. Sakura shuffled to the kitchen with her slippers on, poured herself a glass of milk and went to sit at her room's balcony.

She lived by herself. Nobody really seemed to like her. Nobody even noticed her. Going to the bar and drink her problems away always seemed to be her solution to her problem. The men at the bar always noticed her. But they noticed her for the wrong reasons.

Sakura sat back in her chair and stared over the city of Konoha. She always could get lost in the city lights that brightened even the darkest of streets. It was rather quiet as the city went to slumber already. The moon shined brightly in the sky accompanied by the stars. It was a sight to behold.

Sakura looked over the roof tops. But something caught her eye, some movement ontop of the roofs.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, blinked a couple of times and looked again.

The movements were still there, and it seemed to come even closer everytime she blinked. It was someone jumping from rooftop to roof top.

Once only when the man was jumping from the last rooftop to get to her balcony, had she only realized who it was.

The man with the onyx shaded eyes. His long black hair hanging down his shoulders. He had two distinct lines under his eyes.

Sakura stood up in total shock and some fear filling her.

The man had a little box in his hand. He took Sakura's hand and placed in her palm. His fingers were warm against her own. His touch gave her Goosebumps; a shiver crawled down her spine.

Sakura stared into his dark eyes in awe.

"Open it" was his first words to her.

She opened the little black velvet box slowly. It had a necklace inside with a pendant shaped like a cherry blossom leaf. It was pure silver. Sakura traced the jewel with her fingers.

"My name is Itachi" the man said. Sakura look into his eyes. He wore a soft expression. "and you are one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

He took Sakura's hand into his own and lightly pecked with his soft lips. Sakura's face turned into 20 shades of red.

"My name is Sakura" Sakura stuttered "Thank you for rescuing me earlier"

"It's a pleasure, no man should mistreat a lady" he said.

He went to sit on Sakura's chair and grabbed her to sit on his lap. He was warm. Sakura placed her head on the crook of his neck. His fingers traced her naked arms giving her

goosebumps all over again.

They started talking about everything imaginable. Where they go to school/work. There likes/dislikes.

But not until Sakura fell asleep with the warmth of his body that heated her up.

The next morning Sakura woke like a electric jolt shot threw her body. She was on her bed and sadly all alone. Sakura wondered whether last night was a dream.

Itachi?" she called rubbing her eyes awake.

No response... Sakura felt alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellow everybody. **

**I am so sorry that I am only updating now but I have sort of lost interest for this story and I don't know where to go with it. So I am trying to make it more interesting. Just to et pass this chapter will be a pain. **

**Please bare with me.**

**I also want to say thanks for all the reviews being submitted.**

**I also want to think Itasaku1 for presuring(sorry for spelling) to write this ff. Its the push that I need :) lessthenthree**

**And thanks to moony for being there also.**

**sorry again for a lame chapter**

**but please read and review**

* * *

><p>I do not own Naruto... nuff said<p>

Chapter 3

Searching her small apartment only to come out empty handed made Sakura's heart drop. The one thing that she cannot handle is loneliness. That feeling alone that can make her go literally insane. She sat o her small bed, lying down in though. Staring at the ceiling she thought to herself 'Last night felt real, his touch; she recall his touch on her own skin. Sakura held the places where she remembered him touching her like she would feel it in some way. His touch was so real, there was no possibility that she could've just imagined it all of those things. Sakura's skin grew goose bumps just re living the event.

A cool breeze of air brought her back to reality, so she decide to just call it a dream, a very very realistic dream. Sakura slipped into her slippers and shuffled to her small bathroom. She opened the hot water to fill her bathtub. She moved in front of the basin, opened the tap and splashed some water on her face, in some way Sakura was hoping the water would clean more than just her face; she could still recall the handsome stranger's face like he was still standing in front of her.

Sakura looked up in the mirror, into her reflection. Something shining around her neck caught her eye. The cherry blossom leaf pendant was around her neck. Sakura touched the charm with her finger tips and in that second she could feel her heart beat racing. He must've put it around her neck while she was sleeping.

'It's real' Sakura choked

'I am real'

Sakura's eyes shot the extra face that appeared in the mirror's reflection.

'Your real?' Sakura whispered completely stunned. She blinked her eyes a couple of times. She felt like she was going slightly mad.

Itachi came closer to her, he stood behind her looking into her blue eyes on the reflection of the mirror.

'Is this real?' he asked

He moved her pink hair that was hanging loosely on her neck and placed his warm lips on the crook of her naked neck. Sakura closed her eyes, she could feel her body heat up and most of her blood was rushing to her cheeks. Sakura's legs turned to jelly and she almost felt them gave way.

But then he stopped. He hugged her in a tight embrace.

'I just had some errands to run' he said again, his deep voice falling like a lullaby on her innocent ears.

Sakura turned around to face him to instead embrace him in a hug. After one night, she has realised how much she has fallen for the man. This in reality is utter madness. She hardly knows a thing about him.

About 10 minutes ago she felt like going insane, thinking that this perfectly handsome stranger was just a figment of her imagination. But now she knows his not. He is right here, in living flesh.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, she for the first time felt contempt.

'You know you have really beautiful eyes' he said smiling back at her, a smile that could make any woman melt. Sakura blushed again, her cheeks going more scarlet then blush. He somehow enjoyed seeing Sakura's cheeks turning every shade of red he can imagine of.

'So let me make you a breakfast' Sakura said moving towards the kitchen hand in hand with him sort of pulling him towards the kitchen.

'Well how can I say no?' he said sarcastically with a small grin playing in the side of his lips

Sakura caught on quick and responded with that statement with a deadly stare.

'But then after the lovely meal I have to depart' he added quickly. Sakura pouted in sadness, he is hardly here and now he had to leave soon again.

'But not to worry, I will return soon enough'

With that he grabbed her in a tight embrace and placed his lips on her forehead.

Sakura blushed again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings All you lovely lovely people. So because i put some effort in and hard work I was able to get another chapter out in just 3 days wich is a huge accomplishment for me.

If you reading this, please favourite me and the story.

Oh and I am going to change the story from adventure to thriller. I have so many plans for the story I will explode

And then last but not least Thanks to Sakura Uchiha Kunoichi for giving me some pointers on writing. That was exatly what I needed!

Well on to the show...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I do not own Naruto; now tell Mr. Lawyer pants to go away...

An abandoned wooden house which use to belong to some old man a couple of years ago was now frequently used (if not being watched by the ANBU) as the interrogation point on one of the enemies that was considered as a thread.

In the dark room was a measly little man, short and fat, growing a bold spot on his naked head. He was the type of man that lived on information that he gathered from all around the region. And most of the time, very regularly his big mouth would either get him loads of money or in other cases, cases like today; his big mouth would get him in loads of life threatening trouble. This almost makes it not worth it sometimes.

Almost.

A balled fist connected in rapid speed with his greasy and already bruised face resulting in some blood being spat out on the wooden floor.

The big guy glanced at the droplets of blood on the floor and then gazed upon his opponent.

"I am telling you, I don't know anything" the man said balling his own fists that were tied in a rope behind him. It was times like this he hated the industry that he was in. Being in a chair, his hands tied behind his back and completely defenceless... was not what he had in mind when he agreed to be the snitch. It was the last thing. But all jobs come with their risk health factors. Just some worse than others.

A pair of ruby red eyes suddenly appeared from the darkness. Being it was the only source of light in the pitch black room made it all the more intimidating. It shone out like a bright moon would in the darkest sky. Filled with knowledge on what this was, the man blinked away. He has heard of this famous Sharingan and also the fact that there was only a selected few that owned this rare ability. If he had his facts straight, only four people owned this ability too date.

"The famous Sharingan" he said with a smile full of bloody teeth. His gaze fixated on the back of his eye lids.

His opponent still silent and eyes upon him, the fat man could feel his gaze burning a hole in his skin. He so badly wanted to look back at him but knew it would be better to keep his eyes closed. Footsteps echoed through the darkness coming closer to him. His opponent grabbed his double chin and forced him to make eye contact. The fat man could not resist anymore. For one moment, not even a split second he made eye contact with the blood shot red eyes. At first he resisted but then couldn't anymore. He was caught in the Sharingan hypnosis. Like a wild animal in a human made trap, his gaze was pulled in by the crimson set of eyes

...

"Jay" Someone called sounding rather distant but close to him at the same time. Next to him even. The fat man opened his eyes. His vision still a bit blurry, he took in his surroundings quickly. He wasn't in the abandoned house anymore. His surrounding was more familiar. He was lying on the floor, his head and his jaw aching for some reason. By his side stood a skinny and under fed, red haired woman. Her curly hair formed her beautiful face. Her blue eyes supported with heavy makeup and underneath that a clear visible blue mark. She had blood on the side of her lips.

"Jay, my little boy, you have to run" the woman said, tears filling her stunning blue eyes. Jay sat up, he felt light. He had no extra weight he uses to shake off with meaningless of exercise and endless amount of diet pills. He looked at his hand; they were bony and had no fat. Jay was young again.

The red-haired woman whom Jay immediately recognised as his early deceased mother knelt down to eye level with her son.

"Listen Dear- " she whispered "He is coming back." Her voice cracking under the heavy weight of emotions "I want you to run as fast and far as your legs can carry you"

Jay has been through this so many times and he knew that they could handle just another night of his father being drunk and somewhat abusive. He didn't want to run. Especially not without his mother.

"No mom" little Jay said, tears filling his eyes "not without you" Jay grabbed his mother's bony hands whilst standing up.

She shook her head with eyes closed "You have to promise me to run and not to look back" she said giving him a kiss on his head and shoving him out the front door a bit.

Jay turned around to face his mother, but instead she shoved him another time.

"Go, I love you" she said and then the sound of a sword being unmasked slowly and being stabbed through her vital organs made Jay froze in horror. Seeing more blood being spewed out her mouth and her mouthing the words again "I love you" before she collapsed to the floor with a light thud.

The moment when little Jay saw the manic expression on his dad's face gave him the necessary energy and momentum to start running. Jay ran so fast and far until his legs hurt. Real pain cramped them up which made him collapse after how many hours of just running. Little Jay could have sworn he saw his dad smile at him but Jay ran too fast to even have a chance to have a second look.

...

Gasping for air like it was the first time breathing. Jay blinked a couple of times to see that he was back where he started in the small wooden house with the red-eyed opponent facing him.

"Now, are you going to co-operate?"

The red eyes moved toward the one side of the room and picked up something from the floor. The sound of metal scraping against metal made Jay shiver in fear. The sound of a sword being unmasked was the end for him. The sound of sword still being fresh in his mind did make him slightly mad. His father's face was still fresh on the brain.

Not so far from Jay...

It was midday and Sakura luckily was off from her clinic duties today, so she spent most of her morning cleaning her small apartment, she dusted even the smallest corners of the rooms.

It was just as she sat down to take a breather from all the house work when a real bad feeling washed over her like a wave.

Something bad was going to happen

* * *

><p>So PPPPPPPPPPuleeassh review. It really means the world to me even if you say no (meaning I must do better) and Yes (meaning you will take my story out on a date and have loads of baby stories! :D)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**My Dark Knight**

**Chapter 5**

**By Voiletleeqee**

I do not own Naruto... yada yada. We get the point already.

^v^

It's been a week since Sakura had the bad feeling. To tell the truth, she even forgot about it. The first day though, she was waiting for something bad to happen time and time again. She watched all her steps very carefully. But then after a good night sleep she forgot all about it.

And her feelings of anxiety was quickly replaced by the love her new man in her life. Always surprising by entering through her bedroom window and keeping her company some nights so long to the point where she passes out in his arms. And then sadly when she wakes up the next morning he is nowhere to be found.

Thunder and lightning collided in the heavens, rain poured down by the bucket loads and the wind whined around the corner. The morning was not one of Sakura's best. She hated the rain. It made her feel al gloomy and sad. As to where sunshine was what made her happy and dancing mood. She wouldn't have really minded the rain but the fact that she has to go in it and go work made her very strongly consider skipping work today. But she couldn't leave lady Tsunade alone to cope with everything.

Sakura climbed out of the comfort of her warm bed and embraced the cold air of her room like it was an old enemy. Deciding she wouldn't start the day with just going to work, she put the kettle on and picked up the morning paper from the front door. The paper was damp from all the rain. But luckily it was still okay for something to look at while she drinks her tea.

Entering her kitchen she glanced through her kitchen window and gave out a huge sigh of relief when she saw that the thunder and lightning at least calmed down. Sakura placed the news paper on the table and quickly poured herself some tea. Sitting down at her small table she took one sip of her tea and glanced at the front page of _Konoha daily._

She looked at the headlines just to give out a huge groan. One of fear.

_Dead body found in local lake_

"And what was that groan for" came Itachi's husky voice from behind her, giving her peck on the head and sitting down next to her. Sakura blushed slightly but then manoeuvred the news paper so that he could also read.

"I just don't understand" Sakura shook her head in disgust. She took the news paper back and paged to the last page where the cartoons are usually drawn.

Itachi didn't respond. His face with no emotions he also just sat there and looked at the little cartoons with Sakura. He grabbed Sakura's hand and placed it in his own. Itachi was surprisingly dry for someone that just came through her window. Itachi pulled her hand closer to him and grabbed her arm forcing her to sit on his lap. Sakura's cheeks went red once more.

"So it's been a week?" he said looking into her emerald shaded eyes.

"A week?" Sakura questioned teasingly, pretending like she does not know what he is talking about.

Itachi smiled at the pinkette "Oh I don't know" Itachi played along rolling his dark shaded orbs pretending to think of an answer. Instead he came out short.

"And I thought that you wouldn't remember" Sakura said with a sarcastic smile. She really thought that he would forget.

"Why would I forget? And I mean how could I forget meeting somebody as beautiful l as you" Itachi then placed his ear on Sakura's heart. He could hear Sakura's heart racing. He could feel her blood racing.

She blushed once more.

Sakura looked at Itachi. His black eyes connected with Sakura's green ones. Just then when Sakura moved in to kiss him. Her lips locked with his. His lips where warm and still damp from the rain but it was this that gave Sakura goose bumps. Her hair on her neck stood up on end out of pure pleasure. Itachi placed a bit more force in the kiss which made Sakura hum out a sound of pleasure. Itachi placed his fingers inside Sakura's hair, and so did Sakura. It was then when they both simultaneously let go of each other to catch their breath. Sakura climbed of Itachi just to face him whilst standing.

The rain started again on the outside. Itachi stood up and gave Sakura a hug "Which remind me-."

"What" Sakura said bright eyed. She just had her personal sunshine from the inside of her house which made her completely forget about the fact that she had to endure the rain today to work. Her mood changed just like that, from sad to happy.

Itachi searched his one jacket pocket.

"Well I know it's not very significant" his black shining with some sort of sadness.

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura shrieked.

Itachi's perfect eyes widened in surprise at the pinkette. He knew that the gift wasn't that great but she didn't have to be so formal about it.

Sakura gave him a tight hug giggling at his expression. "It's perfect" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. He hugged her back in satisfaction; it was just then when the silence between their exchanges of hugs was broken.

A loud knocking noise echoed through the house. It was then when Itachi tightened his grip around Sakura's waist. Not letting her go, and constricting her lunges from its air supply. Sakura tried to push herself away from Itachi just to let him go of her let alone breath but he had a tight grip. There was no indication of her futile attempts at all working. Sakura saw a look in Itachi's face that made her scared. There was no emotion. No muscle formed into a smile or even anger face. It was blank. But something else caught Sakura's eyes. It was in fact his eyes, they were scar crimson red and had some strange symbol in the inside. This was not the Itachi that Sakura knew at all.

"Sakura, are you home" Naruto's voice came from the other side of Sakura's small apartment building.

Itachi's grip got even tighter on Sakura too the point where she swore she could feel the blood flow from her top part of her body stop flowing to the bottom part of her body and vice versa.

Sakura mouthed his name in a futile attempt for him to maybe let her go. And so he did release her. She immediately fell to the floor rubbing her sides where the blood forced itself on track again. She looked up at him and his eyes were still fixated on the front door of her building.

It was then when he darted towards the window, like he always does and not to even look back at Sakura. Sakura wanted to call his name but it was too late. By the time she got up he was nowhere near in sight.

Bitterly disappointed in Itachi's actions, Sakura glumly walked to the door and opened to a Naruto in action to almost break the door down. He ran at Sakura with his shoulder bulged out as of to break a door down but was replaced by falling down at Sakura's feet. Sasuke stood one side staring at the rain which just so happened to have started again.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck from where he was sitting. He had blush on his cheek that was formed into an embarrassed smile.

"What is it?" Sakura spat out like venom.

"Well, we have been summoned." Naruto said hands up in defence "The Hokage's wants us to come in"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finished another chapter. Please tell me what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ariving at the Hokage tower in the start of rain drizzling down on their heads, they realized that they were a bit late. Seeing that more then half of their colleugues have been summoned. They came to the conclution that they were extremly late. Too Sakura's surprice, even Kakashi was on time. Which was saying alot.

"So glad that you three can join us" said the 5th Hokage's strong voice. Honey shaded eyes closed in dissapointment when she stood behind the desk. She sat down and webbed her fingers together. Resting her chin upon it. Her gaze refreshed upon them again soon followed by the rest of the eyes in the room. Sakura felt her cheeks go all shades of red. She hated full on confrontation even for something stupid. Especially something like this and infront of an audience.

"I expected better from you, Sakura" Tsunade said with brows furrowed to the middle. Anger and dissapointment written like a book on her face.

"Its my fault, granny-sama" Naruto chirped in.

Some veins grew on the ever not so understanding Hokage. She closed her eyes again with the still remainder frown on her face.

The tension in the room grew thicker then wood. No one dared interupt The lady's thought or attempt to calm down from the blond's remarks. The only sound you could hear was from the little kids playing outside in the rain. And the rain itself drissling on the office roof.

"Anyways" Sakura said with a small giggle still red like a tomato. "you called for us"

Finally calming down Tsunade took a small sip from a little cup on her table, presumably sake and then she opened a file that Shizune conveniently opened for her.

"I am sure you all read the newspaper today-" Tsunade asked the class, half the people said yes and some didn't respond. Naruto and Rock Lee was the lesser half that was not so fortunate. Tsunade did not respond to the remarks, instead continued "there was a body found washed up in on of the river's not so far from here"

"So?" Naruto said with a 'it happens all the time' type of tone in his voice. The blond loved pushing his luck today. Which would not end so good in the end.

"So"Tsunade hissed it out, giving Naruto a stare of death, which he took a step backwards accepting it as his final warning "We searched the body ourselves. Its the body of Jay Sukuzin"

Sasuke moved to a standing position from the wall where he was leaning against.

"Who's he?" Naruto enterupted the Hokage again, earning him a hit against the book from Kakashi's Icha Icha books. Everybody giggled at Naruto's confused face for not knowing where the book came from. Even Tsunade nearly cracked a smile. Almost. But the weight of the news that she was trying to deliver was getting her under.

"He was a local criminal, wanted for dealing in highly confedential information, trading it to the hidden mist village and even to the likes of the Akatsuki."

Everybody flinched at the name.

"But that's not the worst part yet, his body was found with a message carved into his stomach-" Sakura gasped fearfully.

"What did thet message say?" one of the people asked, Sakura couldn't quite see who it was.

"That's the strange part, and none of us could figure this out." she pulled out a photo from the file and handed it to Shizune to the closest person good with observing stuff like this. Shikimaru.

Shikimaru grabbed the photo and observed it full focuse. His eyes squinted at a stage aswell. Sakura moved closer to Shikimaru to see the photo in his hand. A half naked body lying on the river with grass crawling around his body. The body was a white/light blue colour. The carvings on the stomach was words. Sakura moved closer to observe it a bit better. She could see that the words were carved with a knife or kunai.

Bye bye Konoha

Mr. U. ious

Sakura's brows forrowed together in the middle out of pure confusion. The hand writting on the corpse was neatly done, and if observed very closely it seemed like the person, who ever it may be had a steady hand. It all was even carvings, no end was deeper then the other. But even then the blood also was no where insight. (except for the carvings on the stomach self) Sakura figured that it was most probably the water that washed the blood away making it a rather clean job.

Shikimaru let out a Mmmmm which made some of his comrades move a bit closer too get a peek of the piece of paper between his fingers.

"I need you all to be more on high alert since we have not received anything like this before" the Hokage said looking at everybody. But mainly at Sakura.

Shikimaru handed the photo back to Shizune who placed it back inside the beige coloured folder.

"No one outside this room is suppose to know about this" Tsunade said. She took another sip of her sake "we don't want to worry the rest of the village for nothing" Another glance thrown at Sakura. Sakura just smiled shyly just for Tsunade to move her gaze. Her pink lips pressed together in unison. "Well, you all may leave"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura walked with hands full of packets. She was finished grocery shopping. She was planning a surprice dinner for Itachi. Since it was their weekaversary and she though of spoiling him with a homecooked three course meal. The one thing she enjoyed more then her job as medic was indeed cooking. And for her having a man too finally cook for and the fact that she enjoyes cooking she decided 'two birds with one stone'. She will surprice him with dinner.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, Sakura greeted all the shopkeepers along the way. And having some chats with some of the woman, and laughing at some of their antics. Like the one lady from the fish shop mentioning that her husband stink so much that she is so use to it. Sakura wrinkled her nose at the fact of having a stinky husband, but then smiled apologetcly trying to not be rude.

Sakura then stopped at the local Ramen restaurant to sit down. She found Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi sitting and eating some ramen. Naruto was already at his tenth bowl of ramen where Kakashi has not even touched his first. He had his nose stuck in his icha-icha book and did not even bother to look up when Sakura joined the trio. Sasuke just sat there deep in thought.

Sakura ordered herself the same as what Naruto was having and then took a few bites. The food was still quite hot so she decided to just push it one side.

"Sakura, why are you so quiet the past few days?" Kakashi whispered with a lazy eye fixed on the pinkette.

Sakura didn't answer directly, she stared in her bowl of hot ramen mixing it around with her chopstick. She could feel his eyes drilling her straight to her brain and also now Naruto's bombastic eating spree came to hold as his blue eyes was fixed on hers aswell. The silence was unbearable. Sakura's mind just replayed the scene of Itachi's actions over in her mind and his face was still freshly imprinted on her mind.

"Ne Sakura-chan ne ne?" Naruto said moving closer to Sakura. With food on his face, Naruto pounced on Sakura and gave her a hug. "Its okay, Sakura-chan"

"Get of me!" she pushed again with all her miight to get the orange jumpsuited man of off her. He immidiatly budged giving Sakura some space.

Naruto noticed that Sakura wasn't joking around. This even caught the attention of Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes locked but she quickly looked away.

A silence grew amongst the group, and tension thickened. Sakura just started with her bowl of ramen when Naruto got up.

'I guess we have to go' Naruto said looking at Sakura. She did not even bother looking up. Just mumbled with a mmm and so they all got up except for Sasuke.

'Come on, Sasuke' Naruto called already half in the road. Sasuke was sitting in his chair not even moving a muscle. Eyes still fixed on the infront of him.

'I'll stay a bit longer' he whispered not even winking. Acting cool as the usual.

'Fine' Naruto and Kakashi walked on leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.

Sakura pushed her bowl of ramen aside and took a sip of her now cold tea. Sasuke still sat at his spot. Seemingly deep in thought.

'Sakura' Sasuke called still as stiff as a statue. Acting cool.

'Yes, Sasuke' Sakura asked looking in his direction. He also seemed to have moved for what seemed like the first time today, he moved so that his posture would face her. This made Sakura blush a bit in responce. He raised and eyebrow.

'What happened to -kun?' he said quite surpriced.

'Yes, Sasuke-KUN' she added.

'You are going to tel me what's wrong' he said moving closer to Sakura.

Sakura didn't know what it was about Sasuke but he somehow seemed different...


	7. Chapter 7

**My DarkKnight**

**Chapter 7**

The sun was slowly setting and in the process of the disappearance it took its heat along with it.

Sakura and Sasuke sat at the Ramen restaurant drinking the last bit of drink.

Sakura eyed the Uchiha teammate questionably. He was not the type of person that cares. Why now all of a sudden would he just be asking her what was wrong with her. This was not like him. He was not the type of man that would care about other's feelings. And if he did remotely care for at least one person it would be himself. He would only care about himself and his own agendas.

"Why?" she simply asked not breaking eye contact, waiting for some sort of different reaction something to proof her suspicions right. Maybe he was an imposter, maybe he was planning something. Or maybe he truly wanted to know what was wrong with her.

He smirked. His lips pulled up on the one corner. He looked weird smiling. It was not like him. He took a sip of his sake he had in front of him. She glanced at him still wondering what his game was. There must be something more to this. He looked at her again.

"What's wrong" he asked coolly. Dark eyes gazed upon her green ones. It clashed like water and oil. There was something about him that she did not like any more. He seemed more sadistic. Why would she use the word sadistic?

Finally pulling her gaze of off him, she gulped the last bit of tea and pulled out some money

"I don't think it has anything to do with you" she said spitting it out like venom. She was so glad to not waste her time on this asshole anymore. She was glad too finally has somebody that she actually loves and adores. Even if he did act so funny the last meeting they endured.

Sasuke's smile he still had grew wider. He looked almost to the point where he would burst out laughing. Sakura ignored it. Sick of Sasuke's violent mood swings, she brushed it off.

Grabbing her handbag and her groceries she stood up and walked away. Suddenly Sakura's head started spinning. It was spinning heavily even when she stood really still. She felt like she had been drinking heavily. She grabbed her head like it would keep the spinning at bay. But it just got worst. She couldn't even see straight anymore. Sasuke's smiling face was the last thing she saw before everything went black

**^V^**

_Shit, how could I lose her? I take my eyes of off her for a second and she's gone. Shit!_

Calm ninja feet gracefully and swiftly jumped milestones upon the roofs of Konoha looking through the streets and little alleyways. The residence of Konoha did not take much notice to the ninja as he passed by.

Itachi could not belief himself. Sometimes he just does not know when to act before reacting or in this case overreacting. Causing the girl that even graces his dreams with her beauty to disappear. he did depart from her not on the best terms but he did always make sure she was safe. Even for her feet to step on ground that is safe. But now he lost her out of his sight.

An expert ninja like himself whom made ANBU at age 12 could not pick up the one person he always had track on. Her chakra was not there. He could not feel her chakra. She couldn't be in trouble if her chakra levels aren't raised. But she could be somewhere. She couldn't disappear from the face of the earth. But he did check all the places he knows she usually are at.

He came to a halt on one of the rooftops very close to Sakura's small apartment. Looking through the windows he saw the apartment was still empty.

_Where could she be?_

**^V^**

Kakashi and Naruto lazily walked towards home in the cool night air. Street lights graced the dark path before them with its yellow brightness

"Ne ne Kakashi-sensei" Naruto yelled trying to get Kakashi to stop reading his Icha-icha paradise.

Kakashi could not pull his eyes away. Even the annoying blond was not enough.

Taking his silence as an agreement Naruto carried on with talking.

"So we agree, Ramen tomorrow and it's on you" Naruto said bright eyed at the copy-ninja.

Naruto came to a sudden halt when one of the ANBU personal appeared in front of the duo. Both Kakashi and Naruto stopped.

"Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked like he did not know.

"Yeah" Naruto replied excited

"I require your help"

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everybody. how you all doing. Thanks so much for the reviews in the previous chapters. Can you belief another update. I am on a role this week because of Syd-chan's inspiration. She is like the awesomest writer ever. Please if you want to read her stories and I highly recomend it then personal msg me... I like constantly check my emails to see if she has updated her stuff and stuff hahahahaha.

Oh and if you guys want to join our fb group pm me aswell so that I could add you and such. We discuss our fics there alot and what not.

And laslty please review. Please please... Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

My Darkknight

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Quick AN: This chapter may contain hints of sexual activity. Soz but thats how the story goes

* * *

><p>"Sakura...Sa-ku-ra? Wake up"<p>

The voice whispered in her ear. She could feel his breath stroking her cheek.

Sakura awoke to the strong smell of blood and that of what a dusty room would smell like. Her eyes fluttered open to the fact that everything seemed a bit hazy. It was hard to focus on what was surrounding her. She had a splitting headache that just did not want to go away. She wanted to heal her brain splitting headache but her hands were tied right above her head. The ropes were thin. The only ropes like that was the ones with the power to drain all her chakra.

"What... what happened?" she croaked out. Her throat was extremely dry and her mouth had a bad taste. How long was she out for? She felt like she had a hangover. Wiggling her hands in the ropes hoping to ever so slightly loosen the rope but it did more harm than good. Sakura could feel how it cut more into her skin restricting the blood flow from her arms to her hands. Her fingers were going numb making it more painful to move them. Knowing from her medical training if she would move her hand any more she would lose them. She can't lose her hands. She needs them

"I am so glad you awake" a voice sounding like Sasuke's whispered. Sakura squinted trying to make out his face but it was no use. Her eyes were struggling to adjust.

"Sasuke!" she yelled more than asking. She sounded full of rage and anger worse than hell but she was reality terrified. Her body in reality was shaking out of fear. She wanted to cry but couldn't find the tears to. Her body was completely drained of all energy. Chakra was completely depleted. Sakura felt like she was to the point where she was nearly going to faint. The one thing she needed, something as simple as chakra was gone. She didn't even have enough energy to stand.

A cold hand backhand her through her cheek, resulting to some blood being staining her lip. The smell of fresh blood entered her nostrils. She felt hopeless and completely defenceless.

"What happened to –kun?" Sasuke asked a hint of anger in his voice.

Sakura's vision slowly came in again. The blurriness was quickly replaced by the many objects in the room. If it was a room, she would hardly call it that. It had the feeling of an underground cave of some sort. In the far right corner of where Sakura was hanging was a big board with allot of newspaper clippings pinned to it. Some photos accompanied it. With further focus Sakura noticed that she saw the one photo before. The man found in the one river with carvings on his body. Why would Sasuke have these clippings? All the ninja's of Konoha was called in for the finding of the murderer. Sakura glanced towards Sasuke, unless?

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and was staring at Sakura like she was a piece of meat. He came closer to her. Kunai in his one hand he took his free hand and cupped Sakura's fragile jaw in his hand forcing her to look at him. Sakura forced herself too look away but felt his power was stronger than hers. Her emerald orbs made contact with his amber shaded ones. He pressed his body against hers making her feel the cold cave wall against her skin. Sasuke dove in for a kiss. He pressed his cold lips against hers. Sakura tried moving away from him but found her body in its weakened state did not want to do anything of the sort. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the man whom was having his way with her. She tried holding back the tears. Not wanting the bastard too see her in her ultimate state of weakness but she could not help it. Is this how she is going to die? In the arms of the man she never loved but somebody that forced it upon her. Sasuke's cold hands roamed Sakura's body from her breasts to her other parts. She felt more sobs coming out as he tried forcing his tongue in her mouth. She was denying him access to even the simpler things. He kissed her neck tracing his tongue along with her collarbone. The coldness made her skin crawl.

Sasuke finally stopped when he found the dress Sakura was wearing was making his life harder, also denying him access to what he wants. Sasuke bent down by Sakura with his kunai in his hand, started cutting the dress along the hem line. Sakura felt herself sob once again when she was fully exposed except for her underwear she had on. Her body ached worse than it ever has before. All her muscles ached from the suspense and lack of rest.

Sasuke stood back taking in Sakura's near to naked form, and inside growl made him want to approach her quickly but he had to do something before he will have his way with her. Sasuke bent down by Sakura's one leg, picked up his one kunai and started carving some lines into her bare leg. Blood formed in the wounds as the metal met flesh and cutting inside her. From lines to words, sentences formed on Sakura's upper thigh.

The pain was so excruciating, Sakura yelled out in agony through her fresh tears forming in her eyes. She tried moving her leg for him to have no way to work in the condition but found it was more painful when she did so.

"Now you are mine!" he said coming to eye level with the pinkette. Sakura looked away. She had to keep her dignity. Otherwise this man would just take it from her.

"I hate you" she said eyes tightly shut through her tears

"You are a fool" he hissed cleaning his kunai with one of Sakura's dress pieces "But you always were"

Sasuke tossed his kunai one side and approached Sakura again. This time he did not waste time. He removed Sakura's underwear and his pants approaching her forcefully. Sakura closed her eyes with the pain she was experiencing. Tears formed again in her eyes, she was afraid. Scratch that, she was terrified. She wanted to scream but found her voice was stuck in her throat. As Sasuke had her way with her on her first time, she was imagining it be Itachi all the time. Fresh tears forming as the fact that she might not ever see Itachi again overwhelmed her.

**^V^**

"Wait! How do you know that she is missing? We just had lunch with her like an half an hour ago" Naruto said pointing at the man with bewildered look in his blue eyes.

The man in the animal shaped mask did not respond immediately. It sounded more like he was having an inner conflict with himself whether he should just reveal his identity and reveal the fact of how he came with this information. He decided for the better. He loved Sakura and will do everything in his will to get her safe home again.

"I trust if I reveal who I am, you will not repeat the information to anybody else" the man said.

Both Naruto and Kakashi replied with a 'Hai' in unison.

The man reached for his mask and removed revealing his amber eyes and scars formed in two lines under his eyes. His face was familiar to both Kakashi and Naruto. It was the missing-nin known as Itachi. The Uchiha who is known to single handily wipe out his whole clan besides for his younger brother Sasuke.

_No wonder I did not recognised the mask he was wearing_. Kakashi thought to himself. "Okay we will aid you in finding her" Kakashi said placing his hand out in order to confirm their verbal agreement

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks everybody for the previous chapter's reviews.

Please review on this chapter... Any questions. just let me know


	9. Chapter 9

My Darkknight

Chapter 9

By corpsedollie

This was the end. She was never going to see anything again. Her friends, her family and least but one of the most important she was not going to see his face again. She was not going to see his beautiful dark eyes which she could gaze upon for ours amongst hours. She had to truly admit defeat. Tears formed in her eyes, as the thought of her losing her life to somebody she considered a teammate in the past came to a vivid realisation. Her life flashed before her eyes like some old movie playing in slow motion. She sobbed as she saw everybody's faces. Naruto, Kakashi, Ino. All her comrades.

Itachi.

It did feel like a dream, but the constant reminder of reality was the fact that her wrist felt like it was almost at the point of detaching from her body. It was agonising. Blood was oozing from the wounds, snaking their way up to Sakura's body and face. The pain in the beginning was worse, She almost couldn't handle it. But now it was just pain... a constant reminder that she was still alive. The fact that also that she couldn't heal her wounds made it worse, the damage on her wrists were going to be permanent.

_What does it matter anyways_, she thought to herself. She _was going to die here anyways_

But there was something that did count in her favour. It was he fact that he wasn't there at that moment. It was something that she was hoping for a long while. To be alone and not to be tortured by him. This was the opportunity she has been waiting for, for a long while. She sighed in relief. Somebody Good was hopefully watching over her. Even for the fact that she was mentally and physically drained of all her energy. She felt like she had lost all will power to even carry on, to simply breath let alone live was almost impossible. Not even leaving the fact to think of an escape plan. It was then that some weight around her neck caught Sakura's attention.

The cherry blossom pendant around her neck was still around her neck even though she was naked. It seems like Sasuke didn't bother to take this thing of when he stripped her naked. And this was the thing that she needed for the strength she so well deserved. It hung around her neck like it was asking to get noticed.

Sakura half heartedly smiled at the pendant. Some type of emotion brewed deep inside of her. Making Sakura know that there is hope. She closed her eyes and meditated. Pushing all emotions aside, all anxiety and hunger and fear... She wanted to be strong to get out of this prison. She needed to be strong. Sakura breathed in deeply. In and out. In and out. . Ignoring all pains and focusing on a way out.

Sakura glanced upwards to the ropes and cuffs that kept her captivated. The cuffs seemed a bit rusty but not enough for her to break loose. The rope seemed pretty new still so there was no way of getting out of them. But...

The peg that the ropes was through that was hammered on the wall was rather unstable. Sasuke never looked at the foundation of the wall when he pinned Sakura down. Sakura moved her arms side to side noticing the more she did it the more the peg wiggled out. Sand coming out in the process as well. It seemed like the peg could not hold Sakura's weight anymore forcing it t simply slide out of the wall. Sakura nearly cried of happiness as her body limply fell to the floor like a ragdoll.

After almost weeks of being tide up she got loose. Her body being completely drained of all it energy, she didn't even have the energy to lift her head properly to move.

But she grabbed the pendant knew that she had to move. Somebody outside loves her and is looking for her. She forced her body to work with her heart and her brain. She forced herself to start belly crawling to the oddly out of placed wardrobe in the room. Every shift she made against the hard ground floor scraped against her naked body. Making it more painful and unbarring as the previous movement...

She opened the wardrobe which actually opened with ease, and looked for her bag. The bag that she always had with her for emergencies. Being a medic Nin it was always necessary to keep medical supply for her teammates and herself. She opened the bag and looked for her replenishing pills, and just to her luck she found it. 3 of them as a matter of fact.

She popped one in her mouth, pulling her face because of the taste 'No wonder Naruto use to hate this pills' she thought to herself. But the pills was going to safe her life and she knew it. After a while of eating the first pill, it started tasting all right since she had almost nothing to eat for a long while. After eating the two faster then she ate the first one she started looking inside the wardrobe for her clothes, which so happened to lie next to where Sakura's bag lied.

Strike number lucky 3 Sakura thought to herself being.

Sakura clothed herself quickly and dart towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo sorry for the late update and the shortness of it and all the spelling errors.. I just kinda wanna finish this fic to move on to the next. please review ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry you guys for the long delay in update and short chapter. Was busy**

* * *

><p>My DarkKnight<p>

Chapter 10

The pain was unbearable. Her body almost seem to fail to corrospond with her body but it was her will alone forcing her to cary on. She walked through the cave wicch in her mind felt like it was going on forever. It felt like the outside world was nearly a myth to her, everything felt surreal.

Her fingers traced the cold cave walls as she ran into whatever direction her sore feet was taking her. Her aching body begged her to stop but she could not stop here. If Sasuke found her, he would for sure kill her without even thinking about it. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about it. She is far too young too die here.

It was then that the grace of midnight cool air greeted her. A smile peeked on the corner of her lips. A small gllimmer of hope finally turned her way. She pondered on the word finally.

She darted towards the woods trying her best to ran as fast and as far as her sore legs could carry her. Which I might remind you is not very fast.

It was then the sight of red eyes staring at her, coming in her direction that made her stop in her tracks. The familiar yet frightning sight of the red eyes closed the distance between Sakura and himself. Sakura rubbed her eyes and tried refocusing her vision but no luck. The fear that it might be Sasuke made her run in a different direction then what she did perviously, never loosing sight of the red eyes wich seem to have been following her. It was then when she stopped. That the person also stopped infront of her.

The exhaustion took ahold of Sakura's weak body and she passed out before whispering out the words "Itachi"

* * *

><p>Please read and Review.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Oh helll yes! Another update on the same freaking date.

I cannot believe it either... Sorry for the short one previously. Oh and I am sorry for all the spelling errors. My Word doesn't have spellcheck

* * *

><p>My Darkknight<p>

Chapter 11

"Come on, we are not far from him now" Itachi said, jumping from tree top to tree top closely followed by a very angry and eager Naruto (Itachi couldv'e sworn that he saw the kuyubi's red chakra at a stage leaking out. But Kakashi most probably handled it) and Kakashi: more focused then ever before.

Itachi had his sharingan-activated eyes fixed on the infront of him. His target moved just as quick as what they did. They were so close to Sasuke he could almost taste it. In his mind he was secretly praying Sakura was still fine. He was hoping she was still alive. Difficult as it may sound for the fact that she ws seen a week last, he was just hoping for the best. He didn't know what he will do if he finds her lifeless body. Its a fact that he did not want to think about.

Sudenly the figure they were following (which is about 10 metre's infront of them) stopped to what seemed a lifeless body. Itachi, Naruto and Kakashi enclosed the distanse between them before the two figures appeared clearly infront of them. They jumped out of the trees and landed behind Sasuke kneeling over the other person who appeared to be the battered and bruised and clearly mel-nourished Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto screemed above they silence. His voice cracking from pure anger. The kuubi's red chakra leeking making Naruto's appearance formed more into the fox demon. His red eyes glaring at Sakura. His nails instantly grew sharp, balling into fists. Naruto's skin burned away from the raw chakra leeking out.

Sasuke slowly stood up, his back facing towards his opponent. "So you found me" he looked over his shoulder staring at his big brother with his Sharingan activated.

"Sasuke, handover Sakura and nobody will get hurt" Itachi spoke harshly. His words sounding like a whip.

Sasuke turned to face his brother. A saddistic smile playing in the corner of his lips. The words Itachi spoke did not seem offensive at all. Sasuke knelt down and grabbed Sakura by her faded pink hair. Holdin her by her hair, her body still was limb like a rag doll. He brought her face to his and licked the side of her dry and bruised cheek.

Sakura did not respond to this.

But this did make Itachi and Naruto more angry. Naruto's chakra flames burst into an even bigger bubble. Even Itachi and Kakashi stood a bit back for the pure flames of the chakra was too much for them to handle.

"You would not believe the fun we have had" Sasuke said glancing over at Sakura's lifeless body and looking back at his opponent.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled. With this he jolted towards Sasuke. In an instant Sasuke's face conected with Naruto's chakra infused fist. Sasuke in the progress dropped Sakura from his grip and fell back a couple of paces hitting a nearby tree that was behind him. Sasuke quickly got to his feet and got his hand ready for his Chidori. Lightning pieces filled the dark forrest with an instant light. Showing Sasuke's face with his sharingan activated.

With his chidori in his one hand he ran towards Naruto but Naruto summoned his Kaga Benshin no jutsu to quickly apply a rasengan to his hand. The amount of chakra that Naruto had released because of the Kyuubi made the Rasengan come faster. The time when Sasuke arrived with his chidori which seem to have grown much bigger as he got closer to Naruto, Naruto picked up his rasengan hand and charged towards an approaching Naruto. Both of them released their powers amongst each other infusing them into one huge big sphere causing a huge explosion. Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the impact of the sphere. The explosion caused some trees to detonate and disappear. The impact was heavy.

In the same moment when the explosion destructed half of the solid ground and trees leaving a big circular hole in the ground, in that same moment Itachi darted towards Sakura picking her u her unconcious body in a bridal style and darted towards the safest place he could think of which is Konoha. The most important thing now was to get her to a safe place. He wouldv'e like to help out Naruto and Kakashi but he had too do what was most important.

After what seemed forever with running with Sakura in his arms he reached the gates of Konoha. Some gaurds stood outside with what seemed like Lady Tsunade. She seemed more then furious at this stage.

"What the hell... " Tsunade started

"Heal her" Itachi demanded. Worry written in his expresion. He didn't even know whether she was dead or alive. Her weak fragile body was so weak to the point where even holding her like he did might broke her bones. What the hell did he do to her.

"Follow me" Tsunade said as she ran into Konoha again and head towards the hospital. Entering the hospital she darted towards the ER rooms. Itachi shortly on her heels. Some of the nurses and doctors wanted to stop him but he did not pay them any mind. Besides for the fact that Tsunade demanded him to come pass.

Entering the room, Tsunade indicating for Itachi to place Sakura on the empty bed. And with that Tsunade started healing Sakura.

A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as she was happy to know that Sakura was atleast breathing. A more smaller glimmer of hope shined amongst all the bad. If Sakura was without any medical attention for any longer, she would have died...

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think.

Oh and thanks so much for the reviews that cam in so far


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks so much for the few people that has reviewed this story of mine. This is the second last chapter and I am going to work as hard as I can trying to get the next one out. And then It will be on to the next story. Sorry for the spelling errors. My wordpad does not have spell check**

* * *

><p><strong>My Darkknight<strong>

**Chapter 12**

"Sasuke, you bastard... why?" Naruto said jumping back from their on going battle, whiping a streak of blood that came from his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Sasuke whom also jumped some paces back from Naruto stood in and up right position to look at Naruto. He closed his eyes and opened them again to look at Naruto.

"Recognition"

"What about it?"

"I love the power that fear creates. The feeling of being feared by other's. It's beyond your comprehension. Its the feeling that forfills me. Makes me feel powefull. I love the feeling of being feared. And how else do I create fear by killing. Mr. is recognised as a cold blooded killer. I am recognised as a cold blooded killer"

"But why Sakura?" Naruto yelled. His emotions getting the better of him.

"The girl that everybody loved, the one girl everybody will feel sad for if she dissapears" Sasuke said smiling about his almost finished accomplishment "Come on Naruto. How else did this not make sense."

"Why you..!" Naruto charged towards Sasuke but was stopped when somebody got in his way. "Itachi!"

Sasuke's grim smile dissapeared as his older brother appeared.

"Naruto. Stand back! This is between me and Sasuke" Itachi said indicating with his hand for Naruto to stand back.

"Aaah. now it got interesting" Sasuke said

Itachi and Sasuke enclosed the distance between them, both having kunai's in there on hand. The kunai's connecting creating some sparks and having the noise of metal on metal scraping. Itachi jumped back and at that same moment activating his sharingan. Sasuke did the same.

Itachi dissapeared in a cloud of crows flying into the air. For a moment Sasuke seemed worried but grabbed hold of another chidorii whilst glancing around. Making sure he was on his full gaurd. Glancing around him to make sure that he was not himself caught of gaurd. The silence did make Sasuke more unsure then what he was supose to feel. He felt on edge.

Suddenly Itachi appeared behind Sasuke. With a kunai stabbed in his back. Sasuke's chidori dissapeared into thin air turning the forest to its dark old self. Sasuke coughed blood as Itachi twisted the kunai straight through his brother's beating heart. Itachi pushed Sasuke of his kunai causing him to fall forward onto the untainted forest floor. He turned around to lie on his back. Sasuke coughed more blood causing him to choke on some of it. Itachi knelt at his brother's dying body.

"I am sorry little brother" Itachi said. Sasuke took his last blood-filled breath. His head tilted to the side as his soul took its journey to the next life. Itachi closed Sasuke's eyes. Naruto stood closer to see his best friend's dead form. His eyes filled with tears.

It was all over. The whole nightmare of Sakura being gone and the fact that it was none other then his own best friend that kidnapped her and held her captive was over. And it all had to end like this.

The sun made its appearance from the far east side. Warm sun rays peeped through the trees. The dark sky quickly got replaced by the orange and purple. It was a sight to behold.

Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi buried Sasuke's body at the same place where he died. The place seemed well suited...

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review ^_^<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Very short chapter but I needed to finish this one of... Thanks so much for everybody's support. I really appreciate it. Well enough about the rambling. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>My Darkknight<strong>

**Chapter 13**

It has almost been a week since the fight with Sasuke. The ANBU teams investigated through the cave were Sakura was held captive for that week. It was shocking news to find that deeper in the cave there was another room filled with pictures of old news paper clippings of Mr.U ious murders. Sakura was the only lucky one to escape. The cave was never discovered before since Sasuke used some type of jitsu to conceal it.

On day 3 Sakura came out of her semi-coma but Lady Tsunade still insisted on her being in the hospital so that she could be under observation.

It was late friday afternoon in the hospital. The orange sunrays of the afternoon sun peeped through the windows and onto Sakura's hospital bed. Sakura was lying in bed eating some hospital food. For some strange reason, she had an abnormal appetite but she figured it was most probably the fact that she was deprived of food for almost a week so her body most probably wanted to catch up on all the weight it lost.

Itachi has been by her bedside ever since that cruetial night. He never left her bedside, almost too afraid too loose sight of Sakura. He was afraid if he were to shut his eyes for even a second that something terrible would happen. Sakura insisted that she would be fine. She is almost back to her old self. He can go home and sleep. (In all honesty she could see the lack of sleep was draining him. And besides she said to him. Tsunade was going to do a last check up on her before she was going home and in that time he could just go freshen up.

Tsunade knocked on the door but didn't even wait for a response before entering the room.

"Sakura, I see you are better today" she said scribbling on a clipboard not looking up at her patient.

"Yes I am feeling much better. Thank you Tsunade-shishui" Sakura smiled with a mouthfull of food.

Itachi stood up to leave the room. The bags under his eyes was a proven fact of how tired he was. He gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead "I will be right back" He left everytime Tsunade came in to check on Sakura's progress.

Tsunade came to Sakura and did a physical examination of her to make sure everything was still fine. Checking her eyes, mouth and ears. Tsunade then pushed some chakra towards her hands causing her hands to glow greenish colour. She searched the rest of Sakura's body. Everything seemed to be fine untill she stoped at Sakura's stomach. A frown formed on Tsunade's flawless feutures.

"What is it Tsunade-shishui" Sakura asked noticing the concerned look on her face. Tsunade quickly grabbed her clipboard, reading something. And then went back to Sakura's stomach with her glowing hands.

"When last did you have your menstrual cycle?" she asked almost impossible to hide the concern in her town of voice.

It took Sakura a while to answer. Thinking back she thought about it. She was late. She was about a week late. Sakura's heart dropped. She suddenly went into shock. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at her none developed stomach. It can't be, she thougth to herself.

"He raped me" Sakura cried into her hands. "Sas... Sasuke raped me" Sakura stuttered

Tsunade seemed shocked. It was at that moment that Itachi walked in the room, dropping the soda that he had as he overheard the news.

She was pregnant.

And it was Sasuke's child...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I am bad right! I love dark endings like this. Anywho's read and review**

**And for those of you who like Itachi with another pairing go check out my new highschool fic named Eyes on Fire. I want to make that one really awesome. **

**Oh and please again review**


End file.
